


“who flushed the condom down the toilet?”

by sabrinasfadingmoon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Coming Out, Condoms, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, They are gay, condom flushed down toilet, threesome ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinasfadingmoon/pseuds/sabrinasfadingmoon
Summary: "We promise we won't be mad just tell us who flushed the condom down the toilet"
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Ava Morgenstern, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	“who flushed the condom down the toilet?”

"Maya" Riley whines, pushing the girl's shoulder. Maya laughs falling backwards onto Riley's bed. "It's not funny!" She yells 

"He's 16 Riley it was going to happen at some point" she pointed out. Which yes Riley knew she was right but she really did not want to know about what her brother did especially with girls. "Honey" Maya sighed, sitting up again bringing her hand up to Riley's cheek. 

"Peaches" Riley let out, giving her puppy dog eyes. 

"Look you caught him sneaking Ava out of his room, it happens. He's a teenage boy at least he's being safe" Riley groaned falling backwards on her bed pulling Maya down with her. 

"It's gross" She mumbled face scrunched up in disgust. 

"Honey we do it all the time"

"Maya stop!" Riley blushed, turning and hiding her face in her pillow. Maya laughs again kissing the small part of Riley's face that isn't hidden. 

"I love you god your 18 and you're still so...you" Maya sighed happily. Riley peaked her head out a little smiling. Maya made her feel like she didn't have to change. Maya loved her for who she was and that meant so much to her. 

"I love you so much," Riley whispered, smiling so brightly. Maya couldn't help the small giggle that came out of her, her cheeks immediately turning red. "Did the Maya Hart just giggle!" Riley exclaims. 

"Oh shut it" Maya laughs leaning down and kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips. She sighed as she pulled away leaning her head against Riley's. 

"make me" Riley mumbled. Maya opened her eyes, smirking looking down into Riley's bright brown ones. 

"make you? very bold of you Matthews" she let out shifting so her body was on top of Riley. Riley bit her lip fighting back how much she wanted to kiss her. 

"I've learned from the best" 

"Oh you definitely have" she chuckled leaning down and kissing the girl more deeply. Riley hummed into the kiss her and Mayas hands intertwining next to them. They sunk into each other there arms wrapping around one another deep in there own world.

"Girls Auggie dinner!" Topanga yelled and the girls broke apart. 

"You have to tell them at some point," Maya mumbled. Riley pouted looking away. She knew her parents would accept her but it just...She was scared. Whenever she tried to get the words out they just got caught in her throat. 

"Ok but...then we can't have sleepovers" Riley let out. She moved her hand down from Mayas back to a place that definitely wasn't so innocent "do you really want to let those go"

"You play dirty" Riley giggled leaning up kissing Maya lightly 

"Learned from the best" with that the two girls got up from the bed making sure they looked presentable and walked out of Riley's room holding hands. 

"What did you make?" Riley asks basically skipping to her spit sitting down with Maya next to her. 

"Ravioli but when your dad and brother come here we need to talk about something" Topanga let out sitting down. Riley and Maya gave each a confused look. 

"Did you do something?" Riley whispers. Maya shrugged, taking a bite of the ravioli thinking for a second. 

"Not that I can think of. Did you?" Riley took a moment to think and then shook her head. The girls shrugged and started eating as Auggie and Cory came out and sat down. 

Riley and Maya watched confused as they kept looking at each other. Topanga was giving him a look and Cory's face kept scrunching up looking away. 

"Dad, is something wrong?" Riley asks her eyes flickering between the two. Under the table Maya took Riley's hand squeezing it softly. She could tell Riley was getting nervous just by the way she spoke. 

"Your...father and I found something" Topanga started looking at all of them. "We know you all are getting older. Riley and Maya you both are adults now and Auggie your 16" she starts glancing between all of them. "We promise we won't be mad just tell us who flushed the condom down the toilet" 

"What" Riley and Maya both let out at the same time. There eyes slowly shifted to Auggie who was frozen in his spot, his eyes glued to his plate. The girls looked back at Cory and Topanga. 

"Why are you looking at us!" They both yelled 

"Look we know at some point you both dated Lucas so if something happened-" Cory starts to say but he's quickly cut off by Maya 

"Matthews are you implying we had a threesome with friar? I didn't even know you knew that was a thing" She let out slightly teasing them. 

"Maya! Dad! Dear god stop!" Riley yelled her face becoming red as Maya laughed quietly to herself. Riley glared at her slapping her leg to get her to stop. 

"That's not what I was implying I-I was just saying" Cory yelled trying to defend himself but getting cut off again by Topanga this time 

"oh god Cory shut up!" She yelled, rubbing her forehead. She huffed glaring at her husband who was covering his face with his hands. "It's great your using protection we are very happy you are just tell us who did it" 

The three kids looked at each other. Auggie shook his head no slightly making the girls role there yes. He was so much more grown now. His hair was slightly shorter and his eyes held less puppy dog innocence then they used to; that look wouldn't work on them anymore. 

Riley looked at Maya. Maybe it was time to tell them. I mean it's not like they wouldn't be accepting. They were Cory and Topanga of course they would. 

"Maya Riley why are you looking at each other?" Topanga asks, giving them a suspicious look. 

"Oh god not my daughter please no" Cory let out dramatically. 

"Oh stop it!" Topanga yelled, hitting his arm. "Is there something you girls would like to say?" She asks, turning back to them. "Look you both are 18 you should know better then to flush a condom down the toilet-"

"We're dating," Riley blurted it out. Her mother froze her eyes widening. "I-it's not ours" she let out nervously gulping. She looked over at Maya who smiled at her squeezing her hand tighter. 

"Oh..."

"We u-uh don't need condoms" Maya joked laughing awkwardly

"Maya! Not the time!" Riley scolds her groaning, putting her face on Maya's shoulder to hide from her parents. Topanga slowly looked over at Auggie who had a guilty look on his face. 

"August" She started. 

"Riley and Maya-" he started to yell

"Hey don't bring us into this!" They both yelled back 

"You and Maya have sex at your sleepovers!"

"You keep sneaking Ava into your room!"

"You keep sneaking Maya into your room!"

"Mayas always snuck into my room! It's not sneaking in if she's always done it!" 

"Alright alright all of you stop!" Topanga yelled, making them all quiet down. "Look first of all August you are 16 years old you should know better then to flush a condom down the toilet. It's great your being safe but if you don't know that you shouldn't be having sex anyway. And as for everyone sneaking everyone inside, all of you are no longer allowed to do that. If one person is caught being snuck in or out your grounded for a week" 

"But mom-" Both Riley and Auggie try to start but Topanga quickly glares at them. 

"As for the other thing" Topanga sighs looking at her daughter. She smiled at Riley and lends her hand out which Riley hesitantly takes. "Me and your father love you very much. We obviously accept you for who you are. Thank you for finally telling us even though it probably wasn't how you wanted to"

"It's alright...thank you. Really thank you" Riley let out looking between the two. Her father smiled at her and put his hand on top of Riley's. 

"We love you Riley...and we love you too Maya" He said softly glancing at her. She looked down, smiling gently wiping a tear away from her eye. 

"as for...your sleepovers" Topanga started and both girls cringed "you can still have them but the door must stay open at all times. Maya does your mother know?" Topanga asks 

"Um not yet" Maya says hesitantly. Topanga smiled at her understandingly nodding 

"Well whenever you do choose to tell her you and Riley can have sleepovers at your house too but for now because she doesn't you can only spend the night here. We won't pressure you to tell her but just so you're aware ok from now on it's not allowed" 

"Ok I think we can deal with that" Maya let's out nodding. She was so thankful for the two people in front of her. 

"And now onto you" Topanga let out looking at Auggie who had sunken down in his spot. 

"Oh me? You don't want to talk about them anymore? Because I-I think we should. When did you two get together-" he starts asking to get the subject away from himself. 

"What do you think?" Topanga asks, raising an eyebrow at Cory. 

"One week?" Cory asks, shrugging. 

"What! But you said I wasn't in trouble!" He yelled looking between his parents frantically. 

"For the condom honey. I never said you wouldn't be for sneaking someone into the apartment" Auggies mouth fell open as he thought trying to come up with something but nothing. He was beat. He lost to her. 

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why don't they get grounded then?" He asks looking at Riley and Maya. 

"Well...Maya has always come over. She always goes through the Bay Window so that ones a little tough" Cory let out looking at the two. 

"and there both adults" Topanga added "they know the rules now and we trust they'll follow them" 

"But-" Auggie started but with the looks he got he stopped. "Fine I'm sorry" 

"Good. Now that that's all settled. When did you two start dating?" Topanga asks, smiling at the girls who instantly started to blush. They looked at each other and they just knew this would be a long night of explanation but they absolutely loved each other so it was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I saw a tiktok which gave me this idea and I thought it was pretty funny I hope you like it !!!


End file.
